Eggs of a Ninja Turtle
by FoxyGamer
Summary: Tcest, Mpreg. After a small talk with Bishop, Mikey suddenly finds himself in for a new adventure which even he was not expecting. OT4 possible. Mikey-centred.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an idea I had and I am still wondering if I should go for it sometime in the future.**

* * *

Mikey sighed as he laid in his nest, the blankets and pillows that made it up along with the large blankets that made some makeshift curtains that hung from the ceiling around it was warm and comforting. It had took from time to get all the blankets and pillows he needed, as well as the many candles that littered the floor around the nest to give him a warm, glowing light, but it was the best he could do all by himself. He was just thankful that he had found this small hidden room in the sewers that wasn't too far from the lair, but far enough as to not be found by Donnie's many cameras and security gadgets. He was also thankful that this room was very warm and didn't have any type of draft coming into it that could give off a nasty chill. While what he had, he was proud of his work on his nest, even if he would have rather been in the safety of the lair to do it.

But if he did, then his family would start questioning him and Mikey always cracked under pressure, especially if it was from his family. Maybe if he was braver than he would have just told them the truth, then maybe he would be the safety and comfort of home and wouldn't feel as vulnerable as he did out here. But they would make him get rid of them, and he just couldn't bare that thought, even if he still didn't truly understand how this all came to be.

He could just imagine his family's reactions. Splinter would not say a word, he would just stare down at him with that look, the look that just told you that he was disgusted and ashamed of you. Then he would just tell him to get rid of them as if they were just some toy or animal that Mikey bought home. Raph would probably just freak and even worse, crush them to prove just how wrong it seemed to him. Then probably beat the shell out of him until he was satisfied that he learned his lesson. Donnie, if Raph didn't get to them first, would take them away and use them for his many experiments, all the while making Mikey watch as he did them. And he would be silent while doing it, even now Mikey could picture that twisted smile he always got when he was doing one of his crazier experiments. Leo would just stare at him and treat him as if he didn't exist in his life, as if all those years were nothing but a dream and Mikey was nothing more than a spec of dust in the air. Maybe he would even kill him in his sleep to rid the clan of the 'stain upon their honour.'

Mikey bit back a sob when he thought back to how it all began, how it all started and all the while gave Mikey a true meaning to life in a world that would never except him, it drove him to become an outsider to his own family.

He could still remember Bishops laughter and words as he told Mikey what was inside of him.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Welcome dear Michelangelo, to my lab and the last place you see." Bishop grinned as he stood over him with some of his many painful machines. Mikey tugged at the bindings that kept him on the cold, metal table. _

"_Sorry to disappoint you dude, but my bros will be coming any second now. So you might as well let me go to avoid any hassle." Mikey joked, deep down praying to all the gods that his bros really were only seconds away. _

"_Then maybe we should start with our tests." Bishop said and turned on the large metal contraption above Mikey. It beeped a couple of seconds, then a red beam slowly ran over Mikey, no hurting him but the light was strong enough that Mike had to close his eyes._

"_Hey, watch the eyes. What are you doing to me?" Mikey questioned, tugging more violently at the bindings. _

"_I am scanning you body structure. I have always wondered how you bodies work with your unique mutation. It might also tell me why you seem... fatter than the last time we met." Bishop said, his eyes not looking away from the computer next to the table Mikey was strapped to. _

_Mikey pouted and even growled slightly. "I'm not fat! I have just been putting on a bit of weight from all the pizzas and video game nights lately." _

_Mikey looked down at his stomach, the small bump hardly noticeable unless you looked at Mikey for more than a couple of seconds. It had formed ever since him and his bros 'special time' and no matter how much Mikey trained and ran, it wouldn't go away. The thought of what happened during spring still brought a light blush to his cheeks, which really shouldn't happen now since it had been happening since their 15 birthday. At first they tried to fight it but now they just agreed to let nature take control and never speak of spring again. _

"_I have studied many aliens in my time, dear Michelangelo, and I can tell you from a glance that you aren't gaining the weight just by you eating habits." Bishop seemed to answer, though he seemed more interested in what was happening on the screen. _

"_So, what's so interesting that it can take you attention away from the mutant turtle on the table?" Mikey said but in true reality the computer could keep Bishop as long as it wanted._

_Bishop didn't reply, instead he seemed to be lost in thought and trying to take in whatever the computer screen had on it. Mikey could help but notice the weird, creepy grin that was slowly making its way onto the guys face, as if he just discovered a real naughty secret. Kind of like the same thing Mikey got when he discovered where Donnie hid his hidden stash of porn magazines. Boy, what __**that**__ the find of the century! Especially Donnie's, not to mention the others, faces when Mikey broadcasted it throughout the lair. Never in his life had Mikey seen Donnie as red as Raph's bandana until that moment. _

_After what seemed __**like**__ a century, Bishop suddenly laughed. Not his creepy low laugh, but a full on mad scientist laugh that you see in the movies. Mikey had a feeling that whatever Bishop had on that computer, it would probably make him wet his shell. _

"_Well Michelangelo, it seems you will not be my dissection subject. This is much more interesting." Bishop finally said and he turned off all the saws that were buzzing nearby, ready for the dissection process. _

_Mikey stared at him like he had grown another head. This was the guy that strapped him to a table and almost cut him in haft in front of his brothers, as well as did so again when they tried to escape. So why now, from all the failed capture and dissection attempts, did Bishop suddenly want to postpone what had been his goal ever since Mikey met him?_

"_O...k... What you talking about Willis?" Mikey was almost afraid to ask. His bros could crash through the windows anytime now, __**hopefully now!**_

"_You really have no idea what your carrying in your stomach, do you." Bishop seemed amused with a real dark look in his cold eyes, which were hard to see behind his glasses. _

"_Erm, last night's pizza?" Mikey guessed, seeing as how he couldn't think of anything else that could be in his stomach. Unless he ate something in his sleep again. Hopefully he didn't eat anything in his sleep again. Raph had a field day and Donnie had been splitting his sides after Mikey had to throw up._

_Bishop chuckled and stood above Mikey, a creepy grin that was probably going to haunt his nightmares on the guys face._

"_No. You, in fact, seem to have both the male and female reproduction systems inside your body. You were probably a female before you were mutated and you somehow retained the female side of you. You, along with your brothers I suspect, just when threw a 'special time' during the spring, am I correct?" _

_Mikey didn't answer, but apparently his red face, from the sudden rise in heat in his cheeks, gave all Bishop needed in an answer. Female before mutation? Maybe this guy was on some pill or something._

"_I see. As disgusted I am of such an idea, it really has opened a new page on my study of your mutation. The factor of how many on an average will have to be recorded and once I get some sperm cell samples from your brothers, since I doubt your own would work, I will be able to create as many new subjects as I wanted of your kind." _

_Mikey just stared at Bishop as he seemed to rant to himself, completely lost on the subject. How many? Sperm cell samples from his brothers? New subjects of his kind?! What in the shell was this guy going on about? There were only four awesome ninja turtles and Mikey didn't know of any female turtles currently in existence. Though the thought was very interesting, Mikey had many doubts on the theory. _

"_Are you sane? No, wait, let me rephrase that, dude. Are you more insane than you already are?" Mikey asked._

"_Oh believe me Michelangelo, I am quite sane. But I have to question your brain as to why you still haven't figured out what's wrong with you? Well, besides being a horrid mutant turtle freak that is." _

_Mikey growled. "Well mister mad scientist. If you're so smart, why don't you just tell me what's wrong with me?" Mikey snap as he tugged sharply at the bindings. _

_Bishop broke into another fit of evil laughter at the turtle's attempts. "Well, since you asked so nicely, I must comply with your request. You see Michelangelo, when you summated to one of your brothers when you were in heat and released their sperm cells into you, this triggered your female organs to start working, releasing the egg cells and therefore creating one of the most natural things on this earth, reproduction."_

_Mikey just stared at the man, his blue eyes clouded as if he had just now realised what the man was on about. _

"_Y-You can't mean... I-I'm..." Mikey_ gasped_ out. _

"_Yes Michelangelo. You are currently carrying the future of your mutated kind."_

_Mikey blacked out._

"_You're pregnant with four eggs"_

* * *

Mikey wasn't quite sure what happened after that. From what Donnie told him, they broke into Bishop's lab and found him already passed out on the table. Raph and Leo held Bishop off and Donnie was able to carry him to the Battle Shell without running into any of Bishops goons. Leo and Raph wouldn't tell him or Donnie what happened to Bishop but Mikey didn't really care.

The man had already done more damage than he could ever possibly do with his weird machines.

Mikey apparently was out cold for a whole day, worrying Donnie because he couldn't find anything wrong with him, other than a great deal of stress causing him to faint. When he woke up, Mikey had never been happier for his amazing acting skills to get his family off his back about what happened, though he had a feeling that Splinter and Leo didn't buy it, they were kind enough not to press him about it.

The whole thing was just a large mess in Mikey's head. Him pregnant? With eggs? Real, mutant turtle eggs? How on earth did that even work? Mikey had never had anything happen to him that would question his gender and he was pretty sure he was a guy, he had seen the evidence down below.

And the whole idea of Mikey being a female turtle before the whole mutagen thing? If that was even remotely real, Donnie would have seen something when they were injured, though Mikey had never been _that_ injured before, and even if it was true, why in the shell did he change gender with his mutation.

But he couldn't argue with the mirror, because he saw the bump and knew enough from Donnie's lessons and Splinter's _talk_ to know what a pregnant person should look like. The sickness added up, that one time pizza seemed to put him off eating anything, got what a one that was to try and explain, and even when he suddenly broke down into tears during a sparring match with Raph. Raph had panicked for a second that Mikey was seriously hurt and Donnie even checked him over, once they got him to calm down.

Mikey could bring himself to tell his family the truth, even if he hated lying to him, especially his older brothers that he knew were only trying to help him. He was captured a week after his 'special time' and Bishop had only held him for a day at most. It had been two weeks since then and the bump had only gotten bigger since then. It had gotten to the point where Mikey was spending most of his time in his room or here, where he planned to lay his eggs. He avoided his family like the plague and always hid in a thick blanket when his brothers cornered him, giving the excuse he was cold as a reason for the blanket. Donnie had tried to get him to his lab but Mikey had high tailed it before they could get the chance.

Now here he was, three weeks along and from what he read from the internet and his own guessing he had about another couple of weeks before four new turtles entered the clan, if Mikey would even still be in the clan once they found out, which was a good possibility in the near future.

And to make things even worse, Mikey still had no idea who the father was!


	2. Chapter 2 - Mikey POV

**This is shorter than the last chater because I wanted to seperate it into four parts, each one centred on each turtles reaction to the upcoming addisons to their family. I didn't at first want to continue this, but most of you reviewed that you wanted more here you go. **

**I hope you enjoy it, though I don't think it is as good as the first chapter cause it took so long to plan a more long term idea for this story.**

* * *

Mikey groaned as he rejoined the land of the living, his dreamless sleep doing wonders for him. Normally he would be plagued with nightmares about his family finding out or something going wrong when he would lay his eggs. But last night was as empty as he felt nowadays, which as depressing as it sounds, was a good thing if he wanted to save his strength, since most of his nightmares caused him to have great deals of stress and that couldn't be good for his eggs. Mikey was haft tempted to stay where he was, curled up in soft, warm blankets with his hands crossed over his bulging stomach. It sometimes felt as if all his problems were far away when he was admiring his stomach, that strange sense of love for the eggs inside him both scared him and gave him a reason to keep fighting.

But if he went to sleep now, who knows what nightmares might come, since they always showed up the worst when he thought he would finally get some peace. So, with the same heavy heart he had every time he woke up, Mikey slowly sat up from his comfortable position in his nest.

Wait.

Nest?!

Mikey suddenly felt very awake when he discovered that he was in fact not in his bed, in the lair, where his family expect to find him every morning if he is not making breakfast, but he was still in his makeshift nest, the candles had blown out during the night but the room still had some natural light from the small grate that led to a small, forgotten alleyway. It was another feature that Mikey liked and, though he was real nervous about being so close to the surface, since the alleyway seem to be both boarded up at both ends, no windows on the buildings and no real threat of anyone finding it, it was the perfect playground for a little turtle.

But that was not important right now, what was important was the fact he had probably missed breakfast, by a couple of hours most likely, and most defiantly caused a bit of panic with his family. And he really didn't want to be caught by them when he had no means of covering up his belly since all the blankets weren't thick enough and wearing multiple blankets would only draw even more attention to himself. And besides, Mikey really didn't want to mess with his nest since he finally got it the way he wanted.

So there was only really one choice.

And that was to hope and pray that he would be able to somehow get past his brothers and sensei and into his bedroom without alerting them that he was back. If they caught him... he really didn't want to think about that outcome. All he knew was that he would probably have to find a new city to live in, or possibly find a large wood somewhere and forever raise his children to be warriors of survival.

Of course, thinks never went his way so Mikey had a feeling that he might have just entered his own worst nightmare. The pregnant turtle gulped and started to head home, thankful that he somehow remembered where all Donatello's cameras were and small traps.

* * *

The lair was quiet. A little too quiet than what Mikey was used to, but when you live with a bossy older brother, a hot-head time bomb and a turtle genius, things tend to be loud. And of course, he had to include himself, the youngest brother that annoys everyone so they will lighten up for a few seconds. It somehow made Mikey wonder how he was ever going to be able to take care of four infant baby turtles all the while trying to hide them from his family. The fact that Master Splinter had managed to take care of all of them all, while trying to keep our presence a secret from the humans above, was something that Mikey admired and he knew that he and his bros weren't the easiest turtles to handle.

There was no sound coming from the dojo, the kitchen, the living room or even Donnie's lab, which was weird since the guy was _always _hammering away in his 'room'. His lab was basically his bedroom since he never slept in his own bedroom upstairs. It should have been a good thing, it would probably mean that they weren't in if they were a normal family.

But they were a family of _ninjas_, and sadly, silence and darkness were the ninja's closest ally and deadliest weapon. So Mikey would have preferred his bros in an all out argument, which was what normally happened most of the time, if it meant that he had a good idea of where they were and more importantly, would they see him making a break for his room.

But when it was silent, then they could be _anywhere_...

Mikey remembered once when he snuck out, without telling his brothers, and went to a small concert. It was awesome and Mikey would love to go to one again, but it had gone on longer than he thought it would and it was _way_ too close to dawn when he got to the lair. It was silent like it was now, Mikey thought he had got into the clear and all he had to do was make it through morning training, breakfast and then he could go back to sleep. But he was wrong. Cause once he had almost made it through the living room, there, sitting as if he had been there all night waiting for him was none other than-

"Hello Mikey."

"AHHHH" Mikey screamed his 'manly' scream as he jumped at least five feet in the air. The youngest turtle, forgetting that he wasn't covered around his swollen belly, turned to the beat up sofa to face his worst nightmare.

His older brother, the resident genius, and soon to be the first one of his family to find out his deepest, darkest secret, Donatello.

He was sat in the middle of the sofa, a large mug of coffee that was haft full which was a clear sign to how long he had been sat there. As well as the small bags under the turtle's brown eyes. But the dude never really got any sleep anyway so the bags where something that the family of five had come to expect on the genius turtle in the early hours of the morning. Or they were because the turtle had been worrying all morning about where Mikey had been.

According to the clock however, it was past noon. God man, Mikey knew that even if he wasn't currently carrying eggs that he would be in more trouble than ever before.

Donnie, surprisingly, hadn't even noticed that Mikey was two times large in the stomach area than normal, probably still haft asleep seen worry did that to people.

"Do you know what time it is, little brother?" Donnie asked calmly. There was a dark tone behind it though and Mikey knew that he was trying to hold back his anger.

"Um... lunch time?" Mikey joked as he started looking for _anything_ to cover his stomach. _Anything would do! __**Please God anything!**_

"That's right, and might I ask where you have been all day?" The purple masked ninja was going to lose it. His fists were shaking.

"Funny story, one I'll share later dude!" Mikey laughed nervously and all but sprinted for his bedroom. He heard Donnie shout after him be he didn't turn around or stop. He couldn't! Maybe if he could keep Donnie out long enough then Mikey could find something that would cover his stomach and have a good lie to trick Donnie into thinking everything he saw was a dream. A coffee related dream.

Trick Donatello? Mikey could dream for this life with his family to last couldn't he? Just for a bit.

Mikey was almost to his room when he felt the back of his carapace and slam him into the wall, Mikey instinctively wrapping his arms around his stomach in a last attempt to hide it and protect it from harm. He felt tears rim his eyes. This was it. Donnie was sure able to see his stomach now. There was no escape. At least it was Donnie and not Raph or Leo, both of which would probably try and kill him unlike Donnie.

"You disappear in the middle of the night without a word, forget your shell-cell, remain missing for the whole morning and afternoon, plague me with worry about you hurt or _worse_ somewhere, but here you are, safe and sound and **all you can do in return is joke around!" **Donnie must have been more upset than Mikey first thought for him to miss the quite obvious at this point. His stomach was practically against Donnie's.

"Leo and Raph are up topside looking all over the city for you, Splinter is in the sewers and I've been trying to track you with my cameras all morning! Seriously Mikey, are you so stupid as to ignore the fact you could have gotten hurt? Or you could be captured by some human and being tortured!" Mikey couldn't look his older brother in the eye when eyes started to fall from Donnie's eyes, making his tears fall as well.

"I gave looking at the cameras ages ago, so I have been sitting here, **praying ** that you would walk straight through the door or one of the others found you safe and hidden somewhere with one of your comic books. Safe and sound. **Why did you leave the lair without saying?!"** Donnie's voice was more of a pled now. It hurt him that Donnie had been reduced to tears because of him, all because he forgot to come one last night. Mikey couldn't hold his secret anymore, not if it causes them to worry about him when he wasn't worth it.

"I... I-I was at my nest..." Mikey choked out as sobs began. Donnie's grip on his shoulders loosened but Mikey didn't dare look at his face, for the fear of rejection was too much.

"You're nest?" Donnie asked, confusion in his tone. Mikey laughed a little, though it sounded more like a laugh of defeat.

"Take a good look at me Donnie, and a wild guess as to why I have nest to begin with." Mikey whispered as he let his hands fall to his side, his large stomach now at full show.

He didn't know what Donnie did next, what he did when he looked at his enlarged stomach. What he did when he calculated why he needed a nest. The last thing Mikey did hear was the sounds of his name coming from his brothers, all three of them, as he fell into darkness. Maybe Donnie was so haunted than he had killed him, but Mikey didn't feel any pain. Maybe some higher power had heard his wishes and all of this was dream, that he would wake up to one of his bros banging on his bedroom do as he got over another nightmare.

But he wouldn't wish for a life without his eggs, for they were, next to his brothers, the most precious people to him. It was funny cause he hadn't even laid his eggs yet, but his love for them had grown so much when he first found out about them. His four, baby turtles that he wished he would meet someday, that they could have been born in a world full of light, love and without the fear of humans above them.

What happened next was unknown to Michelangelo, all he heard now as the sounds of four small heartbeats along with his own.

* * *

**Since I will be continuing this story, I will probably ask later in the story as to what genders you want the babies to be, if any should be a unfetised egg, or what you want their names to be. Personally, I would want to go for names from the Renaissance like our four favourite turtles, but thats just me.**

**R&R**


End file.
